Abbeydale and Abbeymead
Abbeydale and Abbeymead are modern and affluent suburbs of the city of Gloucester in the county of Gloucestershire, England. They lie approximately 3 miles south-east of the city centre, and are bounded by the suburbs of Coney Hill to the north west, Barnwood and Hucclecote to the north and north east, Matson to the south west and the M5 motorway to the south and east. The village of Upton St Leonards is immediately across the M5 motorway. The two suburbs are contiguous and share many amenities but there is clear definition of where Abbeydale ends and Abbeymead begins. History Most of the Abbeydale area was green fields until around 1971, when the Heron Park development was constructed by Heron Homesteads. The Heron Park appears to have been designed in accordance with the Radburn model. It consists of loops and cul-de-sacs radiating from a central spine road, Heron Way, giving access to the rear of the houses where there are garages and hard-standings. The houses face each other across interconnecting pathways and green spaces, so that pedestrians are largely separated from traffic. In keeping with the developer's brand name, the streets were named after British birds. The area is almost identical to a Heron development in Yate, South Gloucestershire which was built around the same time and even has its own Heron Way. Later parts of Heron Park, such as Hawthorn and Bitterne Avenues, were not built to the Radburn model. In 1975, contracts were signed for the construction of Heron Primary School, which opened in 1977. The Glevum Way Shopping Centre opened in 1981, with a Safeway supermarket and a handful of small shops. Over the following few years, a community centre, a doctor's surgery, a pub and a veterinary clinic were built beside the centre. In 1983, the Safeway store was damaged by fire. In 2005, the shopping complex was demolished to make way from a new, larger Morrisons store. The second half of what became known as Abbeydale, was started around 1976, with further development on land between Heron Park and the M5. These homes were constructed by the Robert Hitchins and Glevum Estates building companies and are distinguished from Heron Park by their more conventional layout and different house designs. Most houses face the road, have front driveways and garages, and are similar to those built by the same companies in Quedgeley. These developments, which lie either side of Wheatway, were completed around 1982. When the road, Wheatway, was built, it bisected The Wheatridge and the part nearest the M5 motorway was called The Wheatridge East. This newer part of Abbeydale is separated from the older Heron Park by The Wheatridge - a lane of former farmworkers' cottages and larger country houses leading from Painswick Road (B4073). Around 1984, plots of land at the top of The Wheatridge were sold for the construction of individually designed homes and a small housing development. A small church, Christchurch, Abbeydale, was built and opened in 1995.Christchurch Abbeydale - History From 1986, further housing development began on farmland between Abbeydale and Barnwood and became known as Abbeymead. It was connected to Abbeydale with the construction of its main artery, Abbeymead Avenue, designated the Eastern Radial Road, a high speed roadway into Gloucester, which was to have had a flyover across Eastern Avenue; never built. To cater for road safety, no houses on Abbeymead Avenue actually face directly on the road. Smaller, piecemeal developments have continued to be added, turning Abbeymead into one of the more populous and desirable suburbs of the city. Local government For administrative purposes the suburb is covered by three electoral wards. The majority of residents live in the Abbey ward, the north eastern area is in the Hucclecote ward, and the northern area is in the Barnwood ward. The councillors currently representing Abbeymead are as follows: *Abbey ward: Gordon Taylor(Conservative); Norman Ravenhill(Conservative); Andrew Gravells(Conservative) *Barnwood ward: Lise Noakes (Conservative); John Mclellan(Liberal Democrat); Phill McLellan (Liberal Democrat) *Hucclecote ward: David Brown (Liberal Democrat); Jonathan Whittaker(Liberal Democrat); Declan Wilson(Liberal Democrat) Amenities The biggest shopping outlet, next to Heron Way (Abbeydale) has four (formerly five) shops in addition to the Morrisons supermarket, Lloyds Pharmacy, Taylors (Estate Agents), Ruby Cantonese & Fish & Chip shop, plus Sue Ryder Care charity shop. Nearby is the Ridge & Furrow Pub and straight across Abbeymead Avenue are several other small retail units. Heron Primary School and Abbeymead Primary School are the only two schools in the area and both serve 4 to 11 year olds. Part of the shopping complex includes a community centre with an all-weather pitch. Nearby is also a children's playground. Further along Abbeymead Avenue, in Abbeymead, is another pub, called The Turmot Hoer, and a small row of shops, a Tesco Express, hairdresser, pet shop and chip shop. Among its many open spaces is a skateboarding amenity, Clock Tower Park and, further away, a local nature reserve at Hucclecote Meadows, which has been designated as a Site of Special Scientific Interest (SSSI) . As the area is now virtually fully built up, it is unlikely that Abbeydale/Abbeymead will see any real expansion. Large-scale residential development is in progress, however, at Brockworth, on the other side of the M5 motorway, linked from Abbeymead Avenue by Lobleys Drive. Nearby is also a large business park, on the site of the old Brockworth Aerodrome. The whole area is served by several frequent bus routes, the 3, 4, 5 and 13. Sister Cities *Shuklaganj, India References External links *Abbeymead Primary School *Gloucestershire Primary Schools League Table (BBC) *Abbeymead Rovers FC Category:Districts in Gloucester